This invention relates to methods, device and systems for stabilizing watercraft. More particularly it relates to a means for stabilizing a canoe or the like watercraft and includes a portable, articulated, heavy-duty and versatile mounting bracket which can be rapidly mounted and dismounted on a small watercraft with a pair of float units. The facile mounting of suitable accessory floats on the articulated outer strut arms of the mounting bracket transforms the unit into a versatile and compact flotation device.